Description: (Applicant's Description) Recruitment and retention of subjects in clinical research requires great efforts from investigators. The recruitment and retention of special population groups (minorities and women) pose even greater challenges and can be very costly to studies. Recently, the NIH made continued funding of larger studies contingent upon the ability of investigators to successfully achieve study recruitment goals in a timely fashion. The main objective of this proposed Recruitment and Retention Shared Facility (RRSF) is to provide Comprehensive Cancer Center researchers with an infrastructure to recruit subjects into cancer prevention and control studies, therapeutic intervention trials, and behavioral research studies, with emphasis on special populations (African Americans, women, and older individuals). The Facility will provide diverse recruitment services such as designing recruitment plans prior to grant submission, developing brochures, advertisements, mailing lists, and the necessary community contacts. It will also disseminate culturally appropriate information regarding techniques for recruitment and retention of special populations. The Recruitment and Retention Shared Facility is timely and has significant research implications. This Facility will enhance the Cancer Center?s ability to compete for external funding and provide invaluable support for cancer clinical research. The proposed RRSF will benefit Cancer Center researchers by sharing resources of an expanded recruitment database, providing expertise in population specific recruitment strategies, and implementing a research subject referral system based on study inclusion criteria. The experienced recruitment staff has the technical expertise to support such an endeavor and to promote its growth in the future.